


We've Been There Ten Thousand Years (Bright Shining as the Sun)

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dug me up and opened my coffin. I’d been awake for hours, powerless and scared. The sun was rising behind your head like a halo, and I could finally breathe. A flower always tilts to the sun, any source of light, and I don’t think I’d ever seen you in the light. You’d always been a creature of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been There Ten Thousand Years (Bright Shining as the Sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We've Been There Ten Thousand Years (Bright Shining as the Sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381112) by [maccabird_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23). 



> Tặng Albi.

[Người mở nắp quan tài và đưa tôi lên. Tôi đã tỉnh lại từ rất lâu rồi, bất lực và sợ hãi. Bình minh hé rạng đằng sau người giống như vầng hào quang, và cuối cùng tôi cũng thở được. Một bông hoa luôn vươn mình về phía mặt trời, hay một nguồn sáng bất kì, tôi chưa từng nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ nhìn thấy người rực sáng. Người vẫn luôn là một tạo vật của bóng đêm.]

.

.

.

Bruce không biết tại sao ngay từ đầu gã lại làm như vậy. Chừng như vô ích, hơi thở cuối cùng của kẻ cố cứu lấy toàn nhân loại. Gã nhớ cái nhướn mày của Alfred khi gã nhờ ông chế tạo một cái máy đo nhịp tim bé xíu, chắc chỉ to hơn cái cúc áo một chút thôi. 

Martha đã rời khỏi căn phòng, Lois đi theo bà, những vệt nước mắt khô lăn dài trên gương mặt cô. Họ dẫu sao vẫn chỉ là hai người phụ nữ đang khóc thương cho cùng một chàng trai ; người tình và đứa con. Không ai bận tâm đến Bruce khi gã tiến đến gần cỗ áo quan, gã chỉ là một kẻ sống sót đang bày tỏ sự kính trọng. Không ai để ý khi bàn tay gã khẽ chạm vào khuôn ngực Clark, len lén gài chiếc máy vào bông hoa cài trên áo cậu. 

Bruce dừng lại một lúc, gã vốn không có ý định nấn ná, thế rồi gã nhìn chàng trai đang yên nghỉ trước mặt mình. Cậu ấy trông an bình, không có vẻ gì giống với con quái vật trong những cơn ác mộng của gã; hay giống như một kẻ ngoại lai có thể dễ dàng hủy diệt thế giới. Cậu ấy chỉ là một chàng trai, đẹp và còn rất trẻ. 

Bàn tay đặt trên vai gã thật khó chịu, thế rồi gã bắt gặp ánh nhìn chăm chú của Diana. Chị nghiêng đầu nhìn Clark, tay chị chạm lên bông hoa một cách kính cẩn. Không gì có thể vượt qua nổi tầm mắt chị. Chị nhìn gã, cái nhìn đầy thương cảm và phán xét. Chị nói, và từ ngữ cứ như những cú đấm tống thẳng vào tâm gã. 

“Khi chúng ta chiến đấu chống lại người Hy Lạp trong trận chiến thành Troy, thủ lĩnh của chúng ta đã một mình đương đầu với Achilles. Penthesilea hi sinh dưới mũi kiếm của chàng, nhưng một điều kì lạ đã diễn ra. Achilles đã nhìn thấu sắc đẹp và phải lòng nàng ngay tức khắc. Chàng đau buồn vì sự mất mát, dù cho Penthesilea chưa từng thuộc về chàng. Điều chàng tiếc thương chính là lý tưởng của nàng ấy, một phụ nữ, một chiến binh ; mạnh mẽ và sẵn sàng hi sinh mạng sống vì lý tưởng của bản thân.” 

Bruce hít một hơi thật sâu, đầu cúi xuống khi gã bước xa khỏi quan tài của Clark. Vì sao gã phải khóc vì một người gã chưa từng quen biết? Gã có thể tự trách bản thân vì cái chết của cậu; nỗi hối hận ấy sẽ luôn đeo bám gã, nhưng gã không xứng đáng được bày tỏ lòng tiếc thương. Điều đó là đặc quyền của những người thân thuộc.

“Trận chiến Trojan chỉ là một truyền thuyết. Không hề có bất kì tài liệu lịch sử nào chứng thực rằng Achilles hay thành Troy có tồn tại cả.” 

Diana dẫn gã ra vườn sau nhà Kent. Một dải dây phơi kéo dài, một chồng quần áo đã giặt được gấp gọn gàng. Tán cây lẻ loi xào xạc trong gió, chiếc xích đu nối với cành cây đung đưa sau trước. Trống rỗng. 

“Bốn năm trước, một người đàn ông biết bay chỉ là điều hư cấu. Một tuần trước, một người phụ nữ nghìn năm tuổi chỉ là điều viển vông. Nhiều người cho rằng Batman cũng chỉ là truyền thuyết. Chúng ta lựa chọn điều chúng ta tin tưởng, Bruce ạ. Và đôi khi chúng ta chọn khi đã quá muộn.” 

Diana dừng chiếc xích đu.

“Đừng đợi đến khi quá muộn.” 

.

.

.

[Người nâng tôi lên từ cỗ áo quan, nhẹ như lông hồng, người đưa tôi đi khỏi bóng đêm và tiến về nơi ánh sáng. Người nói với tôi, hoặc là người đang tự nói với bản thân. Những từ ngữ thật êm dịu, dù tôi chẳng hiếu được đến một từ. Chúng bình yên đến kì lạ, thế giới thường khi ồn ã hơn nhiều.]

.

.

.

Bruce không chắc là liệu gã có qua được ải này, Alfred đang bảo gã hãy rút lui, nhưng ba kẻ sau lưng và bốn ở phía trước đang đấm cật lực vào ngực gã. Súng và batarang rải rác đâu đó trên sàn, đầu gối gã khuỵu xuống, xương sườn thì nứt, và gã gần như không thể thở nổi, rồi gã nghe thấy nó.

Trong tai gã, đằng sau tông giọng cảnh báo của Alfred rằng ông cũng đã nghe thấy, là tiếng đập tuần hoàn máu ổn định của một trái tim. Tiếng đập lớn dần lên trong tai gã cho tới khi tim gã cũng đập theo cùng một nhịp. 

“Alfred, đó là cái gì? Đó là cái gì?” 

Bruce không đợi Alfred trả lời, bởi vì gã đã biết rồi.

Gã cúi xuống sâu hơn, dồn lực vào đôi chân trước khi gã ném mình ra phía sau. Sức nặng hơn hai trăm pounds của gã ép lên những kẻ ở phía sau, gã đạp chúng ra rồi với lấy con dao giấu trong đôi bốt. Gã bật dậy đứng trên hai chân, tiện thể nghiền nát cẳng chân của một trong số những kẻ mà gã đã đáp lên. Một kẻ bị hạ, còn lại tám tên vũ trang tới tận răng, tất cả Bruce có chỉ là một con dao. Gã nhếch mép cười, mọi chuyện sẽ xong nhanh thôi.

.

.

.

Bruce chẳng buồn thay đồ hay đổi xe, sự mạo hiểm rằng mọi người sẽ nhìn thấy gã đã bị áp đảo với sự ưu tiên rằng gã phải đến với Clark. 

“Alfred, gọi cho Lois. Và đừng làm phiền Martha, bà ấy rút điện thoại ra vào mỗi tối.”

Gã không dừng lại để đưa ra những chỉ thị cụ thể, thay vào đó, gã rảo chân bước nhanh hơn. Gã sẽ không để cho Clark phải nằm trong huyệt của cậu lâu hơn nữa đâu. Bình minh đang tới rồi.

.

.

.

Đôi chân gã run lên khi đôi bốt của gã ngập trong đất, nhưng gã dậm chân bước một cách vững chắc lên nền đất tươi mới đào, tiện tay với lấy một chiếc xẻng trên đường đi. Lẽ ra gã đã phải kiệt sức từ trận chiến vừa xong, xương sườn bầm dập còn cổ tay thì nứt. Nhưng chúng chẳng làm gã bận tâm, một đợt sóng adrenaline dâng trào trong cơ thể gã, đòi hỏi những thớ cơ phải làm việc để vượt qua cơn đau.

.

.

.

Không lâu như gã tưởng, việc đào một cái mộ ấy. Đất tươi vẫn còn bám trên mặt gã, chiếc mặt nạ đã bị gã ném sang một bên trước khi gã trèo xuống cái hố sâu 6 feet. Gương mặt đầu tiên Clark nhìn thấy không nên là một cái mặt nạ. 

.

.

.

Việc lật nắp quan tài lên đã rút cạn nguồn sinh lực cuối cùng của gã. Khi gã nhìn thấy Clark, khuôn ngực cậu nâng lên hạ xuống ổn định, cậu chìm trong gỗ và đất bẩn. Gã để bản thân thở cùng với Clark.

Bàn tay gã run lên khi gã chạm vào Clark, đỡ lấy cần cổ phía sau của cậu. Da cậu ấm, các cơ bắp thắt lại nhưng vẫn mềm. Mất của gã một lúc, nhưng gã giữ lấy Clark đầy chắc chắn, nơi đầu vai và dưới khớp gối của cậu. Gã ôm lấy cậu thật chặt và nâng cậu lên từ nấm mồ, đưa cậu lên mặt đất phía trên.

Cơ bắp gã đau nhói, nhưng gã vẫn cố đu mình lên khỏi cái hố đất, đứng lên và nhìn xuống Clark. Cậu ấy đang ngủ? Hay cậu ấy đang hôn mê? Cậu ấy sẽ tỉnh chứ? Chúng tạm thời không quan trọng. Bruce bế chàng trai đang bất tỉnh lên, biết rằng gã sẽ phải đưa cậu tới đâu.

.

.

.

[Ánh sáng lướt trên mặt tôi từ khung cửa sổ mở. Người lái nhanh đến nỗi tôi chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy những nơi mà chúng ta đi qua. Chúng không đáng nhớ, nhưng chúng quan trọng đối với tôi. Tất cả đều đang trở lại, những kí ức ấy. Cái nông trại mà chúng ta vừa đi qua, đó là nơi tôi mất đi sự trinh nguyên. Cái gầm cầu mà chúng ta vừa đi qua là nơi cuối cùng tôi thấy cha còn sống. Tôi biết là người đang đưa tôi đi đâu. Người đang đưa tôi về nhà.]

.

.

.

Bruce không quan tâm lắm về khung cảnh sắp diễn ra. Tại sao Batman lại mang một kẻ đã chết lên những bậc thang của nông trại nhà mẹ kẻ ấy? Bruce đã quăng lý lẽ và sự tỉnh táo ra ngoài cửa sổ từ lâu rồi, Martha đã mất tất cả, nếu Bruce có thể trả lại cho bà một mảnh tâm hồn, thì chắc chắn gã sẽ làm. 

Cái nhìn trên khuôn mặt Martha là tất cả những gì Bruce cần, nhận thức rạng lên trong đáy mắt khi bà với tới con trai mình. Bà khuỵu xuống, và gã cố hết sức mình để giữ cho họ khỏi ngã trong khi vẫn bế Clark trong vòng tay mình.

Bà ôm lấy con trai, cố nâng cậu lên khỏi vòng tay Bruce để bế cậu như thể cậu vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ. Gã giúp bà đưa Clark tới chiếc ghế bành cũ trong phòng khách, đặt cậu nhẹ nhàng lên những gối và chăn. Martha phủ bản thân lên người con trai bà, đầu bà dựa lên ngực cậu ấy. Bà chăm chú lắng nghe tiếng tim cậu đập, bà nhắm mắt lại và khóc khi bà ôm lấy cậu.

Bruce quay đi, khoảnh khắc giữa mẹ và con trai quá đỗi riêng tư, và gã không xứng đáng được nhìn thấy hạnh phúc cùng sự nhẹ nhõm. Nhất là khi gã là một nửa lý do gây nên nỗi đau buồn của bà. Một bàn tay đặt lên cánh tay gã đã ngăn gã khỏi việc rời khỏi căn phòng, rơi khỏi trang trại và để Martha lại với con trai.

Bà nhìn lên Bruce, nước mắt vẫn còn đọng trên gương mặt bà, cố để nói một điều gì đó nhưng chẳng có từ ngữ nào thoát ra cả. Gã không đợi lâu, Bruce ôm người phụ nữ lớn tuổi vào trong lòng. Bà chìm trong vòng tay gã, và gã thở sâu, gã không biết rằng ai mới là người cần được an ủi hơn nữa, bà hay là gã.

Giây phút trôi qua, và gã bước ra khỏi cửa, cho phép bản thân quay lại nhìn Clark lần cuối. Đôi mắt cậu hé mở, cùng với mặt trời. Chúng thật xanh trong ánh nắng ngày. Clark không nhìn thấy gã, cậu quá bận bịu với việc chìm trong những cái ôm và sự thoải mái trong vòng tay người mẹ.

Gã theo dõi qua khung cửa xe khi Lois chạy vội lên những bậc thang, không đoái hoài nhìn gã lấy một lần. Đấy là điều gã muốn, trở nên vô hình trong ánh sáng. Dù sao cô cũng còn có điều quan trọng hơn để bận tâm, vị hôn phu mà cô tưởng rằng cô đã mất. Gã nhìn ngôi nhà lần cuối cùng trước khi đánh xe đi. 

.

.

.

“Alfred, cho cháu một chiếc xe đợi ở rìa thị trấn đi. Cháu không thể để bất kì ai nhìn thấy cháu như thế này.”

Batman, phủ trong đất và máu, lái xe đi khỏi Smallvile. Gã đã có thể chiến với cả nghìn người trong tối đó. Trừng phạt từng tên tội phạm tại Gotham, nhưng không điều gì có thể khiến gã cảm thấy như thế này. Cứu lấy Clark, khi gã tưởng rằng mọi hi vọng đều đã mất, giống như cứu lấy chút nhân tính cuối cùng vậy. 

.

.

.

[Tôi mở mắt, ánh mặt trời gần như khiến tôi mù lòa, nhưng tôi từ chối mắt mắt lại. Tôi không nghĩ rằng mình lại có thể nhìn thấy ánh sáng một lần nữa; hay ôm Lois và mẹ trong vòng tay tôi. Tôi đã không nghĩ rằng mình sẽ thấy an toàn một lần nữa. Nhưng có một điều gì đó không đúng, tôi có thể cảm nhận được mà. Người không ở đó. Người đưa tôi lên từ cõi chết và tôi đã hồi sinh trong vòng tay người. Người rời đi, tôi nghe thấy tiếng động cơ xe, êm dịu hơn nhiều so với chiếc xe tải mà cha từng lái. Tôi muốn người ở đây biết chừng nào, để nhìn thấy người trong ánh sáng.]


End file.
